NS Annihilator
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NS Annihilator |Image = NS Annihilator.png |Description = Nanite Systems' Annihilator was the first rocket launcher to integrate both air and ground-based lockon capabilities, at cost to its dumbfire capabilities. |Description+ = Flak detonation. Required Lockon: Aircraft or Armor |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 200 |MaxDamage = 650 |MinDamage = 650 |MaxInDamage = 325/5 |MinInDamage = 1/8 |DamageType = Infantry Rocket Launchers, Flak Explosion |Velocity = 100 |Reload Speed = 3s |Ammunition = 1/16 |Hip Accuracy = 5/5/5/5/2 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/1/0.1/1/2 |Range = 300m(Armor), 350m(Aircraft) |Fire Modes = Lock-On (Aircraft/Armor) |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799 |Weapon Type = Rocket Launchers}} |-|Black = |-|Gold = The NS Annihilator is a rocket launcher produced by Nanite Systems, available to all factions. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The NS Annihilator is a purely lock-on based rocket launcher, completely sacrificing the dumb-fire ability available to near-all rocket launchers in exchange for the ability to lock onto all types of vehicles. The Annihilator can lock onto air vehicles at a range of 350 meters, and ground vehicles at 300 meters. It does 650 damage, before resistances, compared to faction standard ground-to-air launchers which deal 700, and ground-to-ground which deal 750. It reloads slightly faster than most rocket launchers, however. Effectiveness The below table lists the rockets required from an Annihilator to destroy each vehicle, from full health. The statistics assume the vehicle started at 100% health, received zero damage from other sources, and was not repaired. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS Annihilator. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NS Annihilator. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NS Annihilator. Ribbons Medals History * Game Update Number 4 ** NS Annihilator should now have lock on sound effects ** Range to lock-on to ground targets reduced to 400 meters (matching the range of other ground lock-on rocket launchers). Range against aircraft remains at 500 meters. * Game Update Number 8 ** Damage increased from 1150 to 1200 * Performance Update Number 2 ** Ground lock-on range reduced from 400 to 300 meters ** Air lock-on range reduced from 500 to 450 meters ** The Striker and Annihilator no longer have predictive tracking. Their projectiles now fly like the other lock-on types (they shouldn’t hit vehicles behind cover now) ** Fast lock time: 1.5 seconds ** Far lock time: 2.5 seconds ** for lacking lock-free fire and it has a longer lock time: Damage increase (resist values) * August 5, 2014 Update ** Updated the NS Annihilator description. ** Inner blast damage reduced from 1000 to 750 ** Inner blast radius reduced from 0.5 meters to 0.35 meters * August 29, 2014 Update ** Bugfix - NS Weapon: NS Annihilator: Glass eyepiece appears to be made of metal * October 30, 2014 Update ** NS Annihilator-G version released ** NS Annihilator-B version released * November 12, 2014 Hotfix ** Decimator G/B and Annihilator G/B should now update launcher kill objective under Heavy Assault directives (PS-763) * April 27, 2016 Update ** NS Annihilator, NS Decimator, and The Kraken have received updated models and textures. * May 3, 2016 Hotfix ** Active Hive Shield *** Increased resist for resist type 5 (Direct damage of Annihilator) to 40 from 10 ** Active Hive Core *** Increased resist for resist type 5 (Direct damage of Annihilator) to 25 from 0 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Heavy Assault